


Rayne

by JadeMoon



Series: Bucky's Angel [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Military Training, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Prison, Rogue Agent, SHIELD, Scars, Spies & Secret Agents, she did it for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeMoon/pseuds/JadeMoon
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bucky's Angel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Rayne

Rayne sits in her cell and stares at the ceiling. She has been counting the lines in the tiles but she’s off by two. She wonders how she fucked that up. She’s only counted the goddamn lines for the last five years? Six? She’s lost track. Does it even matter anymore?

“No,” she answers herself out loud.

“Shut up!” another prisoner yells. She makes herself laugh loudly. There are no further outbursts. Fuckers.

She starts counting the tiles lines again. Anything to keep from dwelling on the past. Dwelling on what landed her in a cage in a super-max prison. She smiles. Super prison. Bullshit. They trained her to escape just about anything. This human zoo only keeps her because she has no reason to leave. He’s safe. Wherever the hell he is now. She hopes he’s safe, at least.

Her heart starts to hammer in her chest. 

“Nope,” she mumbles to herself. She shakes her head and drags the back of her hand over the sharp edge of the cot., cutting into her flesh, leaving another bloody scratch. Maybe she’ll get tetanus. Maybe Hell will freeze over. 

* * *

Fury sits with his hands folded under his chin looking at the number of agents he has available. More correctly the lack of agents. Avengers aside...Hell even _with_ the Avengers — Stark is mostly retired, Banner only wants to do medical, Clint is only doing part time and that involves flying and training and Thor is off world. That leaves Widow, Rogers, Maximoff, Vision, Wilson, and Barnes. And Fury isn’t so sure about Barnes. Rogers, T’Challa and his sister have all vouched for Barnes, saying the programming HYDRA put in him has been removed. No one has tested that theory yet. 

“Hmph,” Fury grunts.

“Sir?” Maria Hill questions, looking up from the roster she’s compiling. 

“Where are we with agents?” He asks. 

“At a severe disadvantage, Sir.”

“Enlighten me with something I don’t already know, Hill.”

“The fall of SHIELD put most of our agents as HYDRA, rogue or deceased, SIr.”

Fury pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs in exasperation. 

“What about the rogue agents?” He asks. He doesn’t see he has any other choice. 

“I can pull the list and have it on your desk in twenty minutes, Sir.”

“Do it.”

* * *

Rayne sits on her cot listening to the other prisoners going ape shit. Must be someone visiting the human zoo today. She rubs the most recent scratch on her hand. If she keeps this up she’ll be able to count the scars on her hands. 

“You have visitors, Chapman.”

She knows that voice. Warden/Head Zoo Keeper Garzas. The fucking prick. 

He stands in front of her cage smiling cynically. She doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a response. She never has. It drives the fucker nuts and she gets such enjoyment from that. 

Garza steps to the side and she sees three males and a female. Agents if she had to guess, but agents for who?

“Agent Chapman?” One asks

“Who wants to know?” Rayne asks in return. 

“Answer the question, Chapman,” Garzas warns. She doesn’t. She just waits to see what these ‘agents’ will say next.

“My name is Maria Hill…”

Rayne sits back on her cot and laughs a little. Fucking SHIELD.

“We need you back on active duty,” Hill continues. Rayne is no longer amused.

“No,” Rayne says flatly.

“We can commute your sentence -“

“No,” she interjects, stopping Hill from continuing her speech.

“I see,” Hill states. She nods her head to her companions. “We’re done here. For now.”

Was that a threat?

Rayne gives her a sinister smile and watches them leave. Morons. She wonders what’s next. Maybe a visit from HYDRA? Wouldn’t that be grand! Thinking they could send her after -“

She stops that thought in its tracks. It doesn’t matter. She’s not going anywhere with anyone. She lays down on the cot and starts counting the tiles again. 

* * *

“What the hell do you mean she said no?!” Fury roars. Hill doesn’t bat an eyelash. 

“She said no,” Hill repeats. Fury is about to blow his goddamn top. Who the hell does this Agent Chapman think she is? And what the fuck is wrong with Hill? Taking no for an answer. If this isn’t some shit right here…

“Send another team to go collect our Agent Chapman. This isn’t a a goddamn request, this is an order. She WILL go back on active duty. I need you here, Hill. The other agents are coming in and Barton is late.”

“Yes, Sir.”

* * *

Rayne is in the gym doing her basic exercise routine, something she’s done since basic training. She’s ignoring the commentary from the other animals that are playing in the gym today. 

“CHAPMAN!”

“Goddammit,” she grumbles. It’s Garzas. Again.

“Get her into a visitors room,” she hears Garzas order. She’s immediately surrounded by armed men and women, all with itchy trigger fingers. She smiles jovially and puts her hands up. It unnerves the guards. It amuses her.

They escort her back to one of the rooms, it’s a secure room with no windows and only the door as an entrance and exit. 

Her guests are already there.

“Leave us,” the man sitting at the table tells Garzas. Garzas looks shocked. That’s a funny look for him.

“We don’t recommend -“ Garzas begins to say. The one at the table holds up his hand to stop Garzas.

“Leave us,” he says again. Rayne watches Garzas shake his head no motion the guards to follow him out. 

“Sit, Agent Chapman,” the man orders. Oh buddy, you don’t know who you’re fucking with…

“Alright,” she says, deciding to play along. Why not? She takes a seat across from the man and smiles devilishly. There are three others with him, two males and a female.They all look like rookies to her, but what does she know?

“We’re here to bring you back to Avengers HQ.”

“Oooh! Avengers! So much more thrilling sounding than SHIELD! Or are you HYDRA?” She taunts them knowing she’ll get a reaction. Two of them bristle at her words. Yup. Fucking newbs. A seasoned agent doesn’t let it show when something gets to them. Rule number one of how to survive being a pawn in SHIELD. Or HYDRA. 

“We don’t have time for your semantics, Agent Chapman. We have orders to take you back.”

“Do you now?” She’s getting bored with this bullshit. “The answer is still no.”

“You don’t have a choice,” the man at the table tells her. She cocks an eyebrow at him. 

“No.”

“Help Agent Chapman up. We will physically escort her out,” he orders. The three others flank her. She gives their idiot leader one last look and things get interesting.

* * *

“Sir.”

“Hill.”

Fury looks up from his desk when Hill doesn’t respond right away. He can tell by the look on her face that something is wrong.

“What is it?”

“The agents we sent to retrieve Agent Chapman...Sir, she’s killed them.”

Silence.

Fury sits there stewing on this new development. A rogue agent of theirs just killed four other agents. 

“How?” 

“Blunt force trauma, broken necks -“

He stops her with a shake of his head. 

“Where the hell is she now?” 

“Solitary confinement, Sir.”

“Jesus H. Christ,” he mutters. “Who the fuck is she, Hill? Where and when did she go rogue?” He figures this will be easier to answer than why Chapman doesn’t want to get out of prison.

Hill pulls up Chapman’s file. 

“The short version please, Hill.”

“She was SHIELD. They sent her deep undercover into HYDRA territory to uncover any intel on their former _asset_ —“

“Barnes.”

“Yes, Sir. The report says she went rogue around the same time Barnes broke ranks with HYDRA.”

“Really?” Fury finds this highly interesting. 

“There’s more, Sir.”

He motions for her to continue.

“She resurfaced in Romania when both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes were apprehended. She was seriously injured when Agent Barton found her.”

“Oh god,” Fury groans. “Barton. What injuries did she have? Bomb blast? Gun shots? Did Barnes beat the hell out of her?” 

“She was clawed open, Sir. Specifically from vibranium claws found on King T’Challa’s Black Panther suit.”

Fury’s mouth almost drops open. He gets himself in check.

“Get Barton in here. Now.”

* * *

Rayne paces around in a circle. Nothing to count. Nothing to look at. No windows. No light. No noise. Fucking solitary pit. 

She’s about to lose her mind.

“Be cool,” she tells herself. She sits in the middle of the concrete floor and takes deep breaths until she’s calmer. This will have to do until they put her back into the general population again. Fucking stupid bastards. Coming after her and trying to force her back into this bullshit. SHIELD. HYDRA. Avengers. Who the fuck cares? She did what she set out to do. He should be free and happily living his life somewhere. Even if it is without her.

She resists crying. Resists feeling sorry for herself. She knew what she’d be giving up if she got caught. She regrets nothing. 

Rayne sits still on the floor and tries to think of something — _anything_ — else.

* * *

“Where did you find her?” Fury asks once Barton finally shows up.

“Who?”

“Chapman.”

Barton shakes his head. “Who?”

Fury pulls up the agent’s picture. Barton’s eyes go wide for a moment. 

“Her. Huh,” he grunts. “She was bleeding out after losing a tango battle with T’Challa.”

“Why the hell did he attack her?” Fury asks. He just wants to hear Barton’s response to see if it matches his suspicions.

“She stopped him from killing Barnes,” Barton says like this is common knowledge. 

“What do you know about her?” Fury asks. Barton laughs lightly. 

“Ask Sharon Carter about her, not me. She was under Carter’s supervision. All I did was stop her bleeding and get her to a hospital.”

Fury nods. 

“You’re going after her,” he tells Barton. 

“Why?” Barton doesn’t seemed phased even if he is asking this question.

“Because she killed the last four agents we sent to collect her. And because you have a bargaining chip with her. Besides,” he says with a slick grin, “you have a way of coercing agents to join you when you need them.”

“Not this again,” Barton gripes. “I did what I thought was right at the time.”

“I was referring to Agent Romanov,” Fury states. “Either way, you leave in five minutes.”

* * *

Rayne sits in the corner of her solitary pit she’s being held in. She’s trying to keep her sanity by thinking about old TV episodes she’s seen. It’s been doing the trick thus far. 

That is until she hears footfalls in the corridor. 

She’s pretty sure her time in the pit isn’t over. Or is it? One tends to lose track of time in here.

“Get her cuffed and shackled. No bullshit this time.” Garzas sounds bitchier than normal today.

Here we go again.

Armed guards rush in and drag her to the middle of the floor. They kneel on her back to keep her from moving, screaming at her to put her hands behind her back. Sure, why not? It’s not like she had any other plans today.

“Bring her out,” Garzas orders once they have her secured. They haul her to her feet and then push her into the corridor. Garzas glares at her.

“None of your insane homicidal bullshit, Chapman. None. You’re already up shit creek without a paddle.”

She doesn’t respond. Mostly because she doesn’t care. 

They lead her down the corridor and into another secure room. There’s only one man in the room this time. She almost laughs. The only thing stopping her is that she recognizes him. But from where?

“We aren’t leaving,” Garzas announces. He puffs his chest out like a demented bullfrog. 

“Actually, you are. Goodbye,” the man says and waves at Garzas. Rayne bites the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. 

“With all due respect —“ Garzas starts to say. 

“With all due respect,” the man cuts in, “get out.”

“It’s your funeral,” Garzas snaps. “Out. The man wants to die, let him die.”

They leave.

“Arrogant asshole,” the man says. He looks at Rayne and smiles. She doesn’t move.

“Agent Rayne Chapman,” he says and smiles more. “You’ve been a bad agent.”

She’s not taking the bait. 

“Do you remember me?” He asks, changing tactics. 

Well, that answers her question, clearly they have met somewhere along the line, but for the life of her she can’t place the man’s face.

She still doesn’t answer him.

“Let me refresh your memory. You tackled the guy in the black kitty cat suit because he was chasing a brunette. The man in the kitty cat suit then clawed the shit out of you which is how you got that set of scars on your neck. I was the one who stopped chasing everyone else around to help you and get you stabilized and then to a hospital. Sound familiar?”

It does. Vaguely. She remembers his face but only just. 

“Why didn’t you let me die?” She asks.

He looks surprised by her question.

“Why would I?” He asks. She doesn’t answer. He’s still baiting her, she thinks. 

He shakes his head.

“You know why I’m here. We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. Please say the easy way. I’m tired.”

Oh she knows why he’s here. She’s just not going.

He’s waiting for an answer. He’ll be waiting for a long time.

“Okay, fine. You’re coming with me. We need agents. Good, bad, rogue...they don’t seem to care.”

This makes her laugh because they _should_ care. 

“You saved my life, so for what it’s worth I’ll spare yours and let you walk out of this room.” She says it calmly, no inflection in her tone whatsoever.

He laughs now. It doesn’t phase her. More bait. He must suck at fishing.

“Is that a fact?” He asks.

She doesn’t answer. She’s been carefully and quietly working her way out of the cuffs and shackles around her wrists. She gave him his chance to leave and he squandered it. Solitary will only last so long. And if they do decide to send her to the chair by the time they get the clearance she’ll be gone. 

The man shakes his head and sighs.

“I didn’t want to have to do this,” he tells her, getting up from the table where he’s been leaning.

Rayne has the cuffs off and the shackles fall to the floor.

“Have it your way.” He moves lightning quick and just as Rayne lunges for him there’s a sharp sting in the side of her neck. Then the room spins and tilts before going dark. 


End file.
